This invention relates to a transistor timing ramp generator.
The Miller effect has been used in conventional timing ramp generators, and a Miller amplifier has been used to produce a linear decreasing output waveform during the period of an input pulse of constant amplitude applied to the input of the amplifier. In this arrangement, the amplifier consumes power continuously, and is not switched off at the end of the input pulse.